1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device adapted to cut costs through the simplification of circuitry, and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a variety of flat panel display devices with reduced weight and volume have been widely used instead of cathode ray tube (CRTs). The flat panel display devices include liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, field emission display (FED) devices, plasma display panels (PDPs), and organic electro luminescence display (OLED) devices.
Among these flat display devices, LCD devices selectively transmit light from a rear-positioned light source using pixels of a front-positioned LCD panel as a light switch and display images. In other words, LCD devices control the intensity of light generated in a light source, unlike CRTs which control brightness by adjusting the intensity of an electron beam, in order to display images.
Such LCD devices each include an LCD panel, a timing controller, and gate and data drivers for driving the LCD panel using timing signals applied from the timing controller.
The LCD panel includes a plurality of gate lines for transferring scan signals and a plurality of data lines for transferring image data signals. The plurality of data lines crosses the plurality of gate lines. The LCD panel further includes pixels defined by the gate and data lines,
The gate driver includes at least one gate driver integrated-circuit chip which is configured to drive the plurality of gate lines. Similarly, the data driver includes at least one data driver integrated-circuit chip which is configured to drive the plurality of data lines.
The timing controller included in the LCD device is configured to control the gate driver and the data driver. The timing controller is mounted on a driver printed-circuit-board (PCB), which is disposed under the LCD panel, together with an electrically erasable programmable read only memory (EEPROM) and a variety of circuits. The EEPROM reads information regarding definition and timing from a system and applies the read information to the timing controller, when the system is booted.
However, the circuitry of the driver PCB can be very complex due to the fact that a variety of circuits together with the timing controller and EEPROM are mounted on the driver PCB under the LCD panel. As such, the related art LCD device increases its manufacturing costs. Moreover, the area of the driver PCB can not be effectively used.